Thomas D
Thomas D, eigentlich Thomas Dürr (* 30. Dezember 1968 in Ditzingen), ist Mitglied der deutschen Hip-Hop-Gruppe Die Fantastischen Vier. Er tritt aber auch solo auf. Leben Thomas Dürr machte nach seinem Realschulabschluss eine Ausbildung zum Friseur. Als er gelegentlich als Hausmeister arbeitete, gab er sich den Künstlernamen Hausmeister Thomas D. Er ist verheiratet, hat eine Tochter (* 2003) und einen Sohn. Thomas D amDonauinselfest 2009 Thomas D ist Vegetarier bzw. seit 2013 Veganer und unterstützt die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA. Als er deren umstrittenen „Holocaust-Vergleich“ befürwortete, geriet er 2003 in die Kritik. Zusammen mit dem Tierrechtskünstler und Illustrator Roland Straller entwickelte er 2008 das Konzept für eine „Avenging Animals Kollektion“ mit dem Namen Ich bin da – the VIP-Collection. Thomas D setzt sich auch für den Klima- und Umweltschutz ein.Auf dem evangelischen Kirchentag 2009 in Bremen gab er für Brot für die Welt ein Konzert zum Thema „Für Gerechtigkeit und gegen Klimawandel“. Auch sein Lied „Gebet an den Planet“ behandelt dieses Thema. Um Weihnachten 2004 befand sich Thomas D mit seiner Familie in der thailändischen Urlaubsregion Khao Lak, als sich das verheerende Seebeben im Indischen Ozean ereignete und einen Tsunami auslöste. „Wir wurden viereinhalb Kilometer ins Landesinnere gespült und haben überlebt, das ist ein Wunder“, so Thomas D vier Jahre nach der Katastrophe. Er und seine Familie überlebten die Welle praktisch unverletzt. Dass er beinahe Opfer des Tsunamis geworden wäre, veröffentlichte er erst 2008 im Zusammenhang mit seinem dritten Soloalbum Kennzeichen D, auf dem das Lied An alle Hinterbliebenen zu finden ist. Bei der Echoverleihung 2005 gab er bei der Aftershowparty nach der Preisverleihung den Echo, mit dem die Fantastischen Vier ausgezeichnet wurden, an seinen Kollegen Sido weiter. Heute lebt er mit seiner Familie und einigen anderen Musikern in der M.A.R.S („Moderne Anstalt Rigoroser Spakker“), einer Landkommune in der Nähe von Daun in der Eifel, wo „eine friedliche, spirituell orientierte, künstlerisch spontane und vegetarisch gesunde Lebensweise“ gelebt werden soll. Die M.A.R.S.-Bewohner betreiben dort unter anderem das eigene Musiklabel Haus Erika Productions. Im Frühjahr 2005 wurde er Mentor des Rap-Projekts Junge Dichter und Denker. Im Dezember 2008 trat Thomas D neben Smudo auch als Werbepartner für World of Warcraft in Erscheinung. Im Sommer 2010 suchte er im Auftrag der Deutschen Telekom Sänger für sein neues Lied. Mitte November erschien dieses unter dem Titel 7 Seconds. 2011 war Thomas D Jury-Präsident der Sendung Unser Star für Baku, einer Castingshow zur Wahl des deutschen Teilnehmers für den Eurovision Song Contest 2012. Thomas D beim Song''Schizophren'' („Heimspiel“-Konzert der Fantastischen Vier, 2009) 2013 wurde ihm der Verdienstorden des Landes Baden-Württemberg, die höchste Auszeichnung des Bundeslandes, für sein Engagement für den Tierschutz sowie gegen Rassismus verliehen. Karriere Thomas D ist Mitglied der erfolgreichen deutschen Hip-Hop- und Rap-Band Die Fantastischen Vier, daneben konnte er auch als Solokünstler unter dem Künstlernamen Thomas D mit seinen Alben Solo (1997) und Lektionen in Demut(2001) Erfolge verbuchen. Zu seinen bekanntesten Stücken zählen Rückenwind, Frisör, Liebesbrief und Solo (mit Nina Hagen) sowie das gemeinsam mit Franka Potente gesungene Stück Wish aus dem Film Lola rennt. Seine Solo-Veröffentlichungen sind bekannt für tiefgründige Texte mit philosophischen Inhalten. So versuchte er sich auch an einem Rap von mehreren Gedichten Schillers und Goethes. Neben den Fantastischen Vier war Thomas D auch Sänger und Texter der Band Son Goku, die 2002 mit dem Lied Alle für Jeden aus dem Album Crashkurs in die Charts kam. Am 12. September 2008 veröffentlichte Thomas D sein drittes Soloalbum Kennzeichen D. Als erste Single des neuen Albums veröffentlichte er im August Get On Board. Die zweite Single Vergiftet im Schlaf, die in dem Abspann des Kinofilms Der Tag an dem die Erde still stand Verwendung fand, erschien am 5. Dezember 2008. Kurze Zeit später begann Thomas D mit seiner „Kennzeichen D Tour 2008“. Die Tour wurde am 22. Mai 2009 in Bremen fortgesetzt und fand ihren Abschluss am 6. Juni in Hannover. Diskografie Solodiskografie |- |'Singles'13 |- | |} Alben * 1997: Solo * 2001: Lektionen in Demut * 2008: Kennzeichen D * 2011: Lektionen in Demut 11.0 – Reflektor Falke * 2013: Aufstieg und Fall des Tommy Blank Singles * 1997: Rückenwind * 1998: Solo (mit Nina Hagen) * 1998: Wish (Komm zu mir) (mit Franka Potente) * 1998: Frisör * 2000: Liebesbrief * 2001: Uns trennt das Leben * 2001: Gebet an den Planet * 2005: Die Rede des Häuptling Seattle * 2008: Get on Board * 2008: Vergiftet im Schlaf * 2010: Million Voices (7 Seconds) * 2011: Gebet an den Planet 11.0 * 2013: Sirenen (mit Exclusive) * 2014: Hurensöhne Gastauftritte * 1994: Wolpodzilla Soundtrack – Wolpodzilla Soundtrack – THC * 1995: Aleksey – Aleksey – Thomas D & Aleksey sind Funky * 1995: Plattenpapst Jöak – Alles wird gut – Seid ihr B.reit? * 1995: Megalomaniax – Hardcoriental – Rohes Fest * 1997: Die Ärzte – Sie hacken auf mir rum (SONG) – Solo * 1998: Bootsy Collins – Fresh outta 'P' University – Home of Da Freaks * 1998: Matalex – Proud – Hasta La Vista * 1998: Such A Surge – Was Besonderes – Leben * 1998: Franka Potente – Lola Rennt Soundtrack – Wish (Komm zu mir) * 2000: Plattenpapzt – Full House – Ja, Ja – is klar * 2000: Knorkator – Komm wieder Her – Maxi CD – Komm wieder Her (Haus Erika Rimix) * 2002: Klaus Kinski Tribute Sampler – The Kinski Files – Gesucht wird Jesus Christus * 2002: Reinhard Mey Tribute Sampler – Hommage an Reinhard Mey – Erbarme Dich * 2003: In Extremo – Sieben – Ave Maria * 2003: Knorkator – Der Ultimative Mann – Maxi CD – Der Ultimative Mann (Haus Erika Productions Remix) * 2003: André Heller – Ruf und Echo – Was mir der Dichter Luis Rosalez in etwa erzählte; Abendland; Die wahren Abenteuer sind im Kopf * 2004: Manfred Mann – 2006 – Demons and Dragons; Independent Woman * 2005: Schiller – Tag und Nacht – Die Nacht … Du bist nicht allein * 2005: The World Quintet – Selma – in Sehnsucht eingehüllt – Stefan Zweig * 2006: BAP – Dreimal zehn Jahre – Verdamp lang her * 2006: Stephan Remmler – 1, 2, 3, 4 … – Gestern Abend (Du und Ich) (Haus Erika Mix) Filmografie * 1998: Curiosity & The Cat * 1998: Thomas D – 500 Tage Solo * 2003: Soloalbum * 2005: Madagascar (dt. Synchronstimme von Kowalski) * 2008: Madagascar 2 (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, dt. Synchronstimme von Kowalski) * 2012: Madagascar 3: Flucht durch Europa (Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted, dt. Synchronstimme von Kowalski) * 2013: Wissen vor Acht (Themengebiet Natur) Hörspiele/-bücher * 2004: Thomas D vs. Bela B. – Faust vs. Mephisto * 2005: Die Rede des Häuptling Seattle Kategorie:Die Fantastischen Vier Kategorie:Deutscher